


A Silent Confession

by JadedLilly



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Definitely not a one shot anymore, Diakko, F/F, Fluff, Love Confession, Making Out, Post-Canon, like a lot of fluff, literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedLilly/pseuds/JadedLilly
Summary: Scene summary: Post-canon, Akko is really stressed as of late. Antics continue, but she finds herself escaping a little more to relax. Diana quickly adapted to finding her hiding places, as Akko's 'relaxation' usually broke one or more rules, even if minor. This happens to be one of those nights. The tags give context, but I have a bit of a story.Story: If you've read my profile, you saw my gushy note about 'blah blah, lwa fandom finally motivated me to try writing fanfics.' Yeah, so...the thing that motivated me was this...A user in a discord server was lamenting on how she disliked make-out scenes, or kissing scenes in general. I saw this, and said, hold my beer, I got you. I set out on a quest to convert her, and took it as a self-assigned challenge. 3400 words into it, I found out that on that particular day, she was trolling, and I had 0 context because I didn't read 4 lines up, because I'm a spaz.I baited myself into writing this. That was my motivation. Anyway, everyone who has read/proofed it has loved it, so if it goes well, I definitely want to do more! It was fun, and new.Edit: There is definitely more to come. <3
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 41
Kudos: 289





	1. A Silent Confession

A slow, gentle breeze still warm from the day’s sun blew softly over the rooftops and towers of Luna Nova Academy. The same winds played with the canopy of trees in the distant forest, creating an almost surreal ocean of green. Soft ripples danced across the topmost leaves as they flickered in the moonlight, obeying the whims of the wind. The moon itself was a crescent, but with nary a cloud in the sky, nothing prevented it from casting a soft glow across all of the lands below, much to the delight of one Atsuko Kagari.

Akko took several deep breaths as she sat with a smile, her eyes closing softly as she raised her head to let the wind toy with her hair. She was still in her uniform and had been since making her way to the roof top just before sunset. She had opted to let the stress of the day melt away with the fading sun, but had not expected the night to be so welcoming. Though it was far past lights out, she remained there, her feet softly tapping the stone beneath while she hummed a song without a worry in the world.

As she sat there happily enjoying the reprieve of pretending the rest of the world no longer existed, the soft melody of the night in her ears was ever so slightly disrupted as a light footstep on the stone from behind caused her smile to instantly vanish. She stiffened, and even though it was night Diana was easily able to see that she had almost turned to stone in the glow of the moonlight. She lowered her other foot off her broom as she dismounted, using her free hand to clear her throat as she put on a stern gaze for the unfortunate miscreant before her.

“Ahem, we both know that you know it’s almost two hours past bed-time, Miss Kagari. What’s your excuse this time?”

Diana placed her hand on her hip, the other holding her broom firmly at her side as she waited for a response. Akko almost seemed to sink into herself as she avoided responding, her shoulders slumping a little as her hands fell to the stone roof beneath her. The brunette opened her eyes slowly to stare up at the sky, which had started to fill with little twinkles of light each taking their turn winning the fight over the fading light of the sun to spend their night above the world. Akko continued to ignore Diana as she tried to lose herself among the glowing, glimmering sea above, knowing all too well that she wouldn’t be able to.

Diana sighed softly, the stern expression on her face fading into a more neutral one as she took several steps towards Akko’s broom to set her own against it before making her way back to the whimsical witch who she so very much adored. She stared into the brown eyes of the miracle that was Atsuko Kagari in all of her simple wonder. Diana almost found herself lost as she shook her head before sitting down beside her friend, barely a few inches away.

“Miss K-… Mmm, Akko… Even with all you’ve done for us…you should still try to abide by the rules. What kind of hero would you be if you mimicked the same behavior of a villain?”

Akko grunted, her eyes falling back down to the school grounds as she dejectedly faced away from Diana. She wrapped her arms around her legs and slumped forward as if closing herself off from the blonde-haired witch. Diana sighed, bringing her own eyes to the shiny sea above, an all too familiar sight for the Cavendish.

She couldn’t help but let her eyes fall back to Akko, however. Akko was a whimsical anomaly, in the best and worst of ways. She was a magnet for the attention of every entity she got close to, which made her an absolute troublemaker. Diana often found herself pondering how such a problematic existence could yield such wondrous results. However, as of late, such thoughts had started to shift subtly in a direction that was just as curious to her as the rest. She still found it hard to believe that Akko had such an affinity for always being the center of attention in her daily life. The attention of which lately had shifted from annoyance to something much more endearing and personal. Diana blushed, turning away quickly as she hoped that the fading light had hid her reaction.

“You know, Akko, I’ve been up here in this exact spot many times. Nobody ever questions whether or not I’m out and about after dark. This is one of my favorite places to relax.”

She could see Akko shifting from the corner of her eye. The brown-haired girl turned slowly, a curious expression on her face as she loosened herself up a little to question her friend, her head tilting ever so slightly.

“You mean…you break the rules, too? That’s so not like you, y’know.”

Diana laughed ever so softly before turning back to Akko, her blue eyes meeting red as she smiled. The embarrassed blonde prayed to the nine that the flush of warmth across her face wasn’t what she thought it was, and hoped that Akko hadn’t noticed.

“Nobody is perfect. I have lots of favorite things up here that I can’t get anywhere else since it’s away from the prying eyes and expectations that follow me constantly throughout the day. Is that really so hard to believe?”

“Hmm… prove it. Why do you like it up here so much?”

Akko took on a look of defiance. She could scarcely believe that everyone’s perfect little academic angel could bring herself to such a level as to break a rule. However, part of her deep inside wished it were true. She had long since accepted that she adored Diana, and had attempted more than her fair share of tries to get her to open up about other sides of herself.

Diana considered her words as she turned back to gaze at the forest. Her eyes wandered over the scene before her, a mildly risky thought forming in her mind. A streak of warmth flashed across her face as her blush returned, and Akko tilted her head ever so softly before dismissing that Diana could actually be blushing. It would be a lie if she denied her intense curiosity as to why though, if she actually had. She played it off as a trick of the moonlight as Diana began speaking again.

“Well, Akko…I adore many things up here. It’s a clear view of the sky, for one. You can almost get lost in how vast it is when you can see as far as the horizon over the canopy. The silence too, is wonderful. My days are filled with constant bickering, pandering, arguments and the like, not to mention other…distractions.”

Akko couldn’t help but to wonder just exactly what she had meant by distractions, but Diana continued speaking before she could realize that she was likely it.

“I love the seclusion. I don’t have to keep up my façade of perfection when there are no eyes to pressure me to perform up to their ridiculous standards.”

Akko had her eyes glued to Diana. She wanted to see more sides of her, but to get her to admit that she even had imperfections was almost surreal. However, any thoughts she had about questioning what those flaws may be, no matter how strong her curiosity, were wiped clean as Diana turned to face her, holding herself up with one hand as she gazed at the young brunette.

“However, my favorite thing up here, Miss Kagari, if you must know…” she trailed off, clearly able to see the shock in Akko’s face, her own lighting up to match. The normally confident blonde was unable to hold her composure as her face flushed into a deep red, which Akko only noticed much more clearly now that their eyes had been given time to adjust to the dark. Diana sat with her mouth slightly ajar as she struggled to keep her thoughts clear to finish.

“My favorite thing up here is…you.”

The melody of the night seemed to stop the second the last word left her lips. Even the wind found itself in a lull as Diana blushed heavily, her eyes pinned to Akko’s. The brunette couldn’t help but to be shocked, her own gaze widening in surprise as she sat frozen in place.

Akko had no idea what had just happened. Her mind was a blank slate and she struggled vainly to clutch onto any of the scattered thoughts flying around her head. Without realizing it, she found herself sitting back on her hands, her arms now visibly shaking as she began stuttering her disbelief in a poor attempt to break the silence.

“Ahaha, Diana t-that’s…really f-funny. I didn’t know you were… spending your alone time t-trying to become a com…edian?” Akko backed up a few inches as Diana furrowed her brow in frustration. As she struggled to rebalance herself and regain composure, a timid hand rose to cover her mouth, but the flush in her cheeks decided that it wanted to stay, growing in intensity.

“Akko! It isn’t a joke. You have no idea how…ugh! You’re so infuriating sometimes!” Diana found herself leaning forward. It was the first time she had openly expressed her obvious feelings, and she thought it a joke?! Granted yes, everyone always teased them for it. Yes, she always adamantly denied the accusations. Yes, she actively fought against the idea. Her expression slowly softened as she let out a small sigh, the realizations piling up in her head.

“Akko…I’ll prove it.”

Diana crawled forward, placing a hand on Akko’s leg to hold her still as she moved closer. She reached for the hand over the brunette’s mouth, weaving their fingers together as gently as possible before lowering it away from her face.

“D-Diana…I-“

Whatever the words were going to be, they were now lost to her. Her eyes had widened even more so than before as she stared into the soft blue opals in front of her. Diana took in every detail of Akko’s expression; her surprise, her shock, and the soft glow of acceptance as it faded into her features. The soft red eyes slowly relaxed, and as their lids closed Diana let her own fall with them, the symphony of the night picking back up once again. Diana kept her lips pressed ever so gently to Akko’s, her own body beginning to tremble softly in indecision only for a moment before Akko’s grip on her hand tightened, giving her the affirmation that she needed to continue.

Diana felt the soft brush of the other’s bangs as the wind slid playfully between their faces, emphasizing the dampness of both their lips as she pressed forward. To her joy, Akko pushed back just as fervently, holding herself still for a few seconds before beginning to tug on Diana’s hand. Diana pulled away only slightly, their lips parting for a brief second as each girl opened their eyes. Akko tugged again, confirming wordlessly in response to the question in the sweet blue eyes staring back at her own. Diana smiled as she crawled forward, planting her legs on either side of Akko as she used her free hand to gently push the starstruck witch down to her back before starting to plant repetitive, tiny kisses, rejoicing each time their lips met.

Akko’s heart threatened to explode right out of her chest. She felt as though it was running circles around the moon, and several times during the gentle assault her lips were receiving she had to open her eyes ever so slightly to confirm that everything that was happening was actually real. Her mouth grew more and more damp as the session continued, and her body started flushing with a warmth she had never felt. Her mind was blank, filled with shock and fire. A fire that begged her for more. She couldn’t form words, but giving in to the fire’s needs she surrendered herself to the flame.

Her hand gripped at Diana’s, tugging again as her other sought out its match. Diana paused, smiling as she raised herself ever so slightly to stare down at her crush. Her soft expression of endearment disappeared almost instantly, however. Akko lay beneath her, almost panting as she breathed nervously, her chest rising and falling with effort. Her eyes, however, were different. They almost seemed to glow. Even though they were doused in Diana’s own shadow, she could read the desire in the soft, red eyes below her. She almost thought they quivered slightly the more she focused.

Diana’s chest practically exploded. The sight below her was enough to set her own heart doing laps, however her gaze fell to Akko’s lips just in time as the brunette breathlessly mouthed a single word. ‘More.’ Her cheeks went deep red, and she refused to deny the invitation. She allowed her free hand to grab Akko’s as she pulled them both above her head, pinning them against the rooftop while lowering herself back down. To her delight, Akko let out an abrupt squeak as her lips met Diana’s, their warmth immediately melting the chill that the night air had left over them when they had parted.

Diana pressed firmly for several seconds. She could feel Akko settling in just beneath her with the pressure of her weight. As soon as she was sure the girl beneath her accepted the advance, she gave her what she had asked for. She opened her own mouth, parting Akko’s lips ever so slightly as she pressed her tongue to them, gingerly tasting them for the first time. She teased her, much to the dismay of the brown-haired witch, who had let out a small whine. For just a little bit longer she savored each second before pressing her body more tightly onto Akko’s, tilting her head before parting her lips enough to slide her tongue comfortably between them.

Akko gasped, her hands gripping Diana’s with a renewed fervor. Diana smiled into the kiss as a response, feeling around curiously in the new warmth she had discovered. After a few seconds of apprehensive exploration, her tongue felt its mark. A shy, pleasantly tepid bit of Akko, one that took no time in making itself known to the blonde angel who had accepted her invitation. Diana squeezed Akko’s hands more tightly as she pushed her tongue against the trembling girl’s below her, a soft ‘mmm’ of approval escaping her lips as she basked in their shared first moment.

Diana savored the taste of her crush, which was far more enjoyable than she imagined it would be. Her tongue twirled playfully against Akko’s, both girls beginning to give themselves up to each other as the veil of shyness melted away. Several seconds passed before Diana pulled away, allowing Akko to breathe only for a split moment before repeatedly showering her lips with small kisses again, locking them together firmly before giving a gentle tug with each pull back. The sound of their soft, light smacks matched the breeze almost melodically as they settled into a steady rhythm; a rhythm that was made from the silence of their dancing tongues to the soft innocence of their kissing breaks in-between to catch their breath.

Akko was no longer able to keep still. Even though Diana had almost her full weight on her, the fire inside her body all but forced her to have to move any part of herself, if only just a little, to relieve the overwhelming feeling of raw pleasure. She had never felt such a thing before, and with her arms pinned above her head she began raising her legs instead, her feet pressing against the rooftop as an outlet. Diana’s flurry of intimacy finally came to a halt as the brunette’s leg came up just a little too far, brushing against the blonde-haired witch. Diana let out an abrupt gasp, her face drowning in red once again as she held her eyes glued to Akko’s.

Akko panted softly, looking up at crystal blue eyes in confusion before realizing why she had stopped. The chill night air had made it much more obvious, but the single spot that had brushed against Diana felt different, almost cold…and damp. Diana’s uniform had ridden up her legs when she straddled the brown-haired girl, and as Akko had begun squirming, her knee had mistakenly brushed up against a place she had never even remotely considered accessible to her. Even in her wildest fantasies it was a rarity. Diana, in her mind, was far too pure for such thoughts. Far too innocent to be seen in such a light.

Yet the moist patch of cloth against her and the now adorable image of the icon of her constant daydreams hovering above, drenched in a flush of red, was more than enough to confirm how much Diana was enjoying this. Her only thought was to smile so warmly that Diana froze even more at how much she began to glow. Akko couldn’t find words to express her feelings, and instead opted for raising her head just enough to lightly brush her lips against the flustered mess above before resting her head back down on the roof with her eyes lazily half open.

“Me too, Diana…it’s ok.”

The affirmation that the one line spoke caused Diana to freeze. Her brain practically short circuited as she lost any sense of thought she had held onto, and her only course of action was to hide her face. She lowered herself again, planting her lips against Akko’s neck as she used her head to raise the brunettes for better access. Though she had no idea what she was doing, Akko had started letting out the tiniest of whimpers in response, accompanying the return of her rhythmic panting. This was more than enough for Diana to continue as she regained her composure, but more importantly her control.

Diana freed one of her hands, her fingers curling from the rush of the cold night air against her warmed palm. Before Akko could reach back for it, she slid it under the red-eyed witches head, weaving her fingers into her hair before gripping gently. With the last few kisses over Akko’s neck she let her tongue slip through her lips ever so slightly as she trailed it up a chosen contour in her crush’s features until she reached her lips. A smile of satisfaction sat in the kiss she planted in response to how aggressively Akko had shivered beneath her. Akko had let out a soft moan into the kiss as it began, and Diana immediately took the chance to reunite their tongues as her grip on Akko firmed to keep her still.

Akko thought it couldn’t get worse until her body began rising to a new ceiling. Diana had been gentle before, almost methodical in her actions, however now she felt more aggressive and demanding in her wants. Akko immediately began squirming, pressing her feet firmly to the ground as she raised and lowered her legs, her open hand balling into a fist as she vainly fought against the surge of pleasure coursing through her. She couldn’t stand it anymore, and her frustration had started to manifest into a steady rhythm of whimpers into the couple’s kisses.

Diana increased her pressure as she hungrily toyed with Akko’s tongue. The brunette’s leg had touched her yet again, but this time Akko purposely kept it where it was. She started arching herself into Diana, fighting the pressure that the blonde was applying to her as she started to put more effort into pressing her leg to Diana’s heat. If Akko had to lay there with her body literally on fire, then she would share every bit of that flame back with its source. The blue-eyed witch couldn’t keep silent anymore as Akko had started fighting back. Though she wanted nothing more than to focus on the symphony that had been limited to her imagination for so long, she submitted to her own waves of pleasure.

Her own soft moans started slipping loose from her throat as she began to retaliate. She tested putting most of her weight on the girl beneath her, only holding herself up by her knees. Akko seemed almost too willing to accept the change of pressure, but let out a whine of dismay once again as Diana released her remaining hand. Akko immediately came down, her arms wrapping around the blonde in as gentle an embrace as she could manage. Diana shivered as she felt nails through her uniform while she continued working her way down the brunette’s body, intentionally dragging her fingertips into her side in simple patterns.

Akko gasped to catch her breathe each time Diana pulled away, adding to the fervor that the blonde had kept steadily increasing. Each new point that crossed a new boundary sent pleasant shivers down her spine, and Diana’s hand lowering further and further down her body caused her to apply even more pressure to both her legs, resulting in even more aggressive attention from the girl above her. She struggled to keep her head still, but the rest of her body screamed internally as if each limb had a mind of its own. Her eyes shot open as the weight on her body eased for the first time since Diana had started. She was met with closed eyes that were locked in focus as Diana continued to somehow drive multiple parts of her crazy at once, with a new one suddenly added to the list.

Diana wasted no time as her hand reached Akko’s hip. She immediately left it, sliding her arm between their bodies as she pushed her fingers hard against the brunette’s waist, tight enough to feel the contours beneath her uniform. As Diana felt her fingertips brush over the faint line of the only other article of clothing below the girl’s waist, she strengthened the grip she had on Akko’s head, forcing her to keep her lips firmly pressed to hers. She wanted each and every reaction of this to be unheeded and raw. She wanted direct access to every second of it. Her anticipation was finally sated as her fingers pushed against her intended goal, a warm dampness seeping ever so slightly from the cloth she held her touch against.

Akko attempted to scream in surprise, but no matter how hard she fought all she was able to muster were embarrassingly loud moans as her tongue struggled against Diana’s. She dug her nails into the blonde’s back as her legs came together, her thighs squeezing against each other only for seconds. Diana forcibly slid her own leg between the brunette’s, instantly returning her hand to the spot she had reached before. Akko still squeezed autonomously from the new sensations, but was unable to prevent Diana from driving her further and further up the wall she was clawing at in her mind.

Diana pulled away, taking in several deep gulps of air from the relief that her own body no longer had to deal with what the red-eyed witch now had to endure. She let go of the brunette’s head, which shot back almost immediately as she greedily began panting to catch her own breath. The blonde reveled in her sounds, a melody of moans and whimpers weaved into a metronome of heavy panting with hints of ever so adorable whines. All of this accompanied by a squirming witch beneath her, which in and of itself was a treat to her own eyes. After several moments, she lowered her head once again, hovering just besides Akko’s, her lips so close to the brunette’s ears that she could feel her twitching each time she exhaled.

“Is this enough proof, my sweet little Akko?”

As the words left her lips in a gentle whisper, she slowly trailed her fingers up Akko’s belly, lifting herself slowly to rest on her arms as she pinned her eyes to the girl below. Akko was grateful for the reprieve, her chest heaving with each tired breath as she lay below the blonde, her eyes partially glazed over as she slowly nodded her head.

“I didn’t hear you, my dear…do you need more?”

Akko swallowed abruptly, squeaking out a soft ‘Yes’ as her face managed to drown itself in a fresh wave of red over Diana’s tone; a tone that had grown almost icy as she stared down with stern eyes.

“Yes, what…? Use your words.”

The brunette froze. Never in her fantasies had she imagined Diana having such a devious side as this, but she fervently answered the question as quickly as she could summon the words.

“Yes, it was enough! I believe you!”

Diana gave the bewildered girl a warm smile as she gently removed several strands of damp hair from her face. She rose slowly, before offering a hand to the shivering mess laying at her feet. Akko timidly reached up, arms visibly shaking as Diana firmly grabbed her hand to assist her. As Akko stood, Diana’s arms wrapped firmly around her in a loving hug. The blue-eyed girl’s mood had completely shifted, but the brunette’s mind was still swimming with a mess of endearment, love, lust and fiery pleasure as the embers of Diana’s affection burned down to a soft glow.

“Then, it’s time for bed. It’s far past your curfew, Miss Kagari.”

Diana kept her hold on Akko as she pulled her head back, her lips pressing gingerly to the still bedazzled witch. She pulled away with a smile before leading her to their brooms. Diana held Akko’s as she mounted her own, lowering the shaft to assist the flustered girl behind her.

“I’ll return you to your room. Tia freyre.”

Her tone was now gentle, and Akko couldn’t help but to smile to herself as she wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist. Diana took one last gaze at the sparkling night sky that had witnessed her courtship; a confident, satisfied expression of endearment crawling its way over her face. She took off slowly, careful not to sway too much should the exhausted witch behind her struggle to keep her balance. As Diana returned her to her room, Akko all but collapsed onto her bed, still in her uniform as she immediately fell asleep. Diana smiled as she closed the door as silently as she could manage before returning to her own room, beaming with a silent joy.


	2. A Less Silent Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll get it done in like a week :3" Me 2 months later> ........LOOK I'M SORRY, stuff happened, but hey, we out here. XD (I also already have a synopsis for part 3 and 4, but I warn you, this entire thing is pure fluff. 0 plot...besides fluff.)
> 
> In this chapter, Akko pursues Diana because she wants to know wtf. Like really? Bruh come on. And so, she does, much to the approval of Diana, who very much expresses this.
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for all of the love, support, and gushiness. Hopefully this matches the standards from before! ^_^ I appreciate everyone who loved it, and I do very much hope you enjoy it going forward!
> 
> Very big thank you to the several proofers/betas, I appreciate and love each and every one of you. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: No idea when part 3 or 4 will come...I'm taking some time to work on art, and my book. ^^; But it should be in 4-6 weeks or so!

Akko sighed heavily, closing her eyes against the soft rain from the shower head above. Her mind was racing with an array of thoughts that accompanied the incessant patter of the water that echoed off the bathroom walls.

Was it a dream? It couldn’t have been a dream. She had woken up still in her uniform, and in enough of a mess to leave her blushing, so surely… She shook her head, aggressively shutting off the water before stepping out of the shower and back to reality. The daily routine of teeth, hair and clothes was filled with passive anger as she threw a silent tantrum. I’ll just go ask her myself. With that last defiant thought, she hastily finished dressing into a clean uniform. Though the one she had worn the previous day was fresh, it was no longer... suitable to wear due to the events of the previous night.

Akko slammed her way out of the room in a wordless fury. Her little outbursts had long since ceased to faze neither Sucy nor Lotte, and she was usually fine after the angry ones. Though she did earn a curious smile from the poison witch, she paid neither of them no mind, as her only goal was to hunt down one Diana Cavendish.

She had several questions for the heir, and she would get the answers to them no matter what had to be done. Her pace slowed as she neared Diana’s personal room. For the first time since waking up, thoughts of what exactly needed to be asked started crossing her mind. She was so furious at being an absolute mess due to last night’s memory being the first thing on her mind, that she couldn’t even remember why or what exactly there was to be angry over. As she turned the last corner and began down the hallway, she noticed the usual duo that trailed Diana were waiting loyally at her door, their chatter ending abruptly as they directed their attention to the new visitor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Diana was smiling. A soft, rare smile, even for when she was alone. The rays of the early morning sun bathed her blankets in a soft, gentle heat, and she refused to remove herself from the comfortable little cocoon that she lay inside of.

However, she was overcome with a glow that was unrelated to any of these things. Her warmth came from her smitten heart, which had almost immediately started racing like it had the night before as the memories quickly came back to her. Her face was flushed, the memories themselves still vivid and fresh, and the same feelings seemed to quickly overtake her again as she ignored her morning ritual to bask in them. She drifted away into an almost trance-like state as she gave in to that warmth, her own hands, unbeknownst to her, starting to explore her own body ever so carelessly.

The chatter of her two closest friends that usually greeted her each morning hadn’t even registered in her head as a knock caused her to spring from her sheets in surprise. With wide eyes, and a pace that impressed even herself, she quickly rushed through her usual morning routine. A second knock came as she ensured that there were no issues with her attire. Diana stared at her reflection, scowling at having to cut her rare session of joy to put on the daily aura of perfection. She sighed heavily, steeling herself before sauntering towards her bedroom door. The introduction of a third voice caused her to pause, her palms tightening as a flush of color instantly found its way onto her face. Her feelings came rushing back almost immediately as soon as she heard the source of them speaking just outside.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you usually still sleeping in?” Hannah smirked, as she exchanged a silent glance with Barbara, whose mouth had barely opened before Akko cut her off.

“None of your business! I need to talk to Diana. Is she here?”

Her voice was firm, and caught the two girls off guard as their expressions became quickly concerned. As Hannah prepared to answer, the door slowly opened behind them. Diana stood in the doorway, her demeanor as calm as ever. Icy blue eyes shifted between the two girls before resting on Akko. She appeared eerily calm, at least in Akko's opinion, considering last night’s events.

“Girls, I hope I can trust you to take care of things today. I have to make a visit to town for a few things, and won’t be back until the late evening.” Barbara nodded as Hannah gave a quick yes in response before they began moving to each other's side to take their leave together, already muttering away in hushed tones.

Akko had already gotten lost in seeing Diana again. She failed to suppress a blush, and stood dumbfounded for a brief moment as the three girls walked in different directions away from her. With a shake of her head to snap back to reality, she stared after Diana, who hadn’t even seemed to acknowledge any other person’s existence after walking away. Akko’s frustration returned as she stormed off after her, catching up rather quickly.

“Diana! You can’t just ignore me like that! We need to talk. What w-“

Akko stopped as abruptly as Diana had turned around, sharp blue pearls immediately catching her own in surprise. Words were replaced with a stuttered mess of odd sounds as she quickly stopped talking. Her face flushed once again as she desperately tried to regain her composure.

Diana wasted no time in responding. “Talk about what, Miss Kagari? I have a very busy schedule today, please be quick.”

“What do you mean what?! You know exactly what I’m talking about!” Her cheeks went bright red as the fresh memories of the previous night re-entered her mind, but she couldn’t help not sounding incredibly annoyed. “Don’t try to act like you don’t, Diana!”

Diana didn’t even spare a blink. She stared at the flustered witch with her usual expression for a few moments before glancing at her watch.

“Miss Kagari, I don’t have time to play your silly games. As I mentioned, I have a lot to do today.”

Diana turned slowly as she continued down the hallway, the steady footsteps of a frustrated Akko behind her. She had no idea how to continue, or how to begin to pry out the answers she sought. She was too embarrassed to openly ask her. However, determination kept her glued to Diana as she continued to follow her. Almost autonomously, she left a card for returning, left the school grounds, and lost herself in her own thoughts as she continued trailing Diana until her surroundings became filled with the blended sounds of a cityscape.

The chattering of others around going on with their usual days caused Akko to wake from her trance and, to much surprise, she was carrying several bags that one could only assume Diana had something to do with. Her face took on a scowl as she stopped, the shuffling of plastic and paper causing her escort to stop and turn to her once again.

“Is something wrong, Miss Kagari?”

Akko set the bags down slowly before folding her arms, staring at the girl that had become the source of the largest thorn in the side she had ever experienced. Diana glanced down, eyeing everything Akko had dropped before flicking her head slightly in annoyance, as if telling her to pick them back up.

“I will not. I want your attention. You’re acting like nothing happened, Diana. Was it a spell? Was it fake? Why’d you do it? It’s…it’s not fair. You know how I feel…”

Diana took several steps forward, picking up each of the bags one by one before bringing her eyes back up to Akko’s. Her expression softened, matching the tone that the brunette had adopted as soon as her frustration had melted away.

“That’s all I really needed for today. Let’s go back home, Akko.”

Though she didn’t get any answers, Akko fell in beside her crush, losing herself again in a different array of thoughts plagued with confusion and uncertainty. She had thought her first serious one on one confession with Diana would have been much…different, to say the least. Several times on their walk back, the two had caught each other stealing glances, but neither spoke until they had arrived back on school grounds. They were still almost half an hour away from the Academy as Diana stopped just outside of the tree-line of the forest.

“Akko, let’s stop here. It looks like it’s going to rain.” With her usual nonchalance, she turned and made her way back to the cover of the trees as the first cool, gentle drops landed on her skin. Each drop provided a small bit of refreshment after the busy day of walking, and she was more than happy to slow her pace to catch more of the tiny orbs.

“Diana? It’s only rain, can’t we j-“

“Stop talking. I said, let’s take a break.”

Diana had turned, her icy blue gaze catching Akko’s almost immediately. Akko's face blushed as flashes from the night before sprang up yet again, causing her to almost involuntarily begin to move forward to catch up, as though her words actually made sense. Diana turned back, continuing to veer further off the path as Akko fell in beside her. She stopped to place her bags down beside a rather large tree, casting a small spell to keep them dry. As she finished, her attention turned back to the still bashful girl beside her, and for the second time that day, a smile slowly made its way slowly over her lips.

“You’re so obedient, Akko. I don’t think you even realize it, do you?”

Her tone was quiet, heavy and almost soothing as she cooed down at her crush. She took a step forward, raising a hand to Akko’s cheek to gently hold her still. Akko’s hand rose, resting against Diana’s as she tried to respond in an already shaky voice.

“I don’t rea-mmf?!”

Diana’s eyes became cold again, almost fierce, as her hand moved swiftly to cover Akko’s mouth. The shock in her lovely red eyes was a treat in itself, which Diana savored for a moment before moving closer to Akko. Without hesitation, she firmly wrapped her arm around Akko’s waist before spinning her around and pressing her against the base of the trunk she had chosen. The murmur of rainfall now filled the silence as Diana listened to the already rapid pace of Akko’s breathing against her hold.

“I told you not to speak, didn’t I? You really haven’t ever done this before, have you. You’re so timid, my sweet little Akko. Just like you were last night.”

The suggestive joy in Diana’s voice caused a flush of heat to seep its way through Akko’s body. A shiver pulsed its way down her spine as she stood on now shaking legs, her weight resting against the tree behind her. Her arms had moved to her sides, pressing against the tree for anything to support herself with. Her body had already begun anticipating the same emotions as the night before, but today was different. In the dimmed light of the evening sky, she could see the details in Diana’s eyes, the small hints of body language she gave off, and everything else that hadn’t been as apparent before, this time with nothing hidden in the caressing blanket of night.

Diana slowly lowered her hand from Akko’s trembling face, letting it explore down her neck. Her gaze fell from the soft red eyes to the trembling lips below as she closed the distance between them and her own. Diana stopped inches away, reveling in the flurry of rapid breaths she could feel on her face from the befuddled girl before her. Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she spoke.

“I wonder, what will make more of an impact on you? The rain…or me.”

As if on cue, the rain increased in intensity. A chorus of soft pitter-patter playing against the canopy began as both girls stared deeply into each other’s eyes, losing themselves in a beautiful mix of softly blended colors and sharp reflections. Diana had wanted this all day, and with how avidly Akko had pushed her for ‘answers,’ she was sure that those desires weren’t unique. Still, there was an addictive joy in seeing the hunger slowly grow in the deep red eyes she adored so very much.

Diana removed her arm from Akko’s waist, bringing it up as she took her face gently in both palms. Several beads of water fell upon Akko’s face, the blanket of leaves above slowly giving in to the heavy rain. Diana smiled as a cool streak of moisture fell over her lip, making it all too apparent of how much she wanted this too. Her eyes fell as she gave one last mischievous smile before finally sealing the distance between their lips. The same warmth from the night before, now accompanied by the gentle chill from the trails of moisture, welcomed her back immediately.

Both girls took in deep breaths almost in unison as they sunk into each other. The previous night’s nervousness was almost non-existent, and Akko was far more concerned with making sure she didn’t give in to Diana’s taunting, eager to prove that she wasn’t as prude as her crush had thought. In her temporary bout of confidence, she almost decided to involve her arms, but the abrupt feeling of nails being dragged gingerly down her neck cut off all further thought and sent a noticeable shiver coursing straight down her body. Diana gave a satisfied moan of approval as she smiled into their kiss, her nails trailing gentle patterns over Akko’s skin.

Akko began whimpering, her own nails digging into the tree as she struggled internally to stop her head from falling back, eager to keep her lips exactly where they were. The choice was quickly taken from her however as Diana pulled away, her mouth slightly open with a sly grin, eyes lazily half-opened to gaze into quivering red eyes.

“Is…that really that sensitive for you? I wonder what would happen, if…” Diana’s voice trailed away as she brought her lips close to the brunette’s, leaving them just out of range of the already panting girl. The frustration in Akko’s eyes was apparent, but to Diana’s delight it was mixed with a playful curiosity. Diana moved herself forward, trailing several kisses along Akko’s face before making her way further down. She left her lips planted against Akko’s skin, soaking in the resonance from the quickened pulse coming from her neck. Diana almost lost herself in the moment, before regaining control as her mouth opened ever so slowly.

Akko tensed, the only thing holding her still being the nails that were held against the other side of her neck. It was a new feeling, an enticing mix of fear, shock and overwhelming pleasure as she felt Diana’s teeth press into her soft skin. Her right hand shot forward, clutching onto the blonde’s side as she steadied herself. Diana closed her lips around where she had placed her bite, pressing only enough to feel a gentle pulse against her lips. She soaked up every second of Akko’s flustered state before beginning to suck lightly. Diana held her quarry still for several seconds, leaving a dark, purple love mark against lightly tanned skin as she pulled away to admire her work.

Akko let out a soft gasp as she tried to raise her hand to feel the mark. Her action was stopped midair by the firm grasp of a soft hand. Diana moved the offending wrist between the two, her eyes still glued to Akko’s as she held her still. The canopy above had started giving way to even more of the pleasant little drops of moisture, and what were previously sharp blue eyes now softened as they began tracing the drops that fell onto the hand she held in front of her. Diana loosened her grip on Akko’s arm, sliding her hand up to lock fingers from behind as she pulled it ever so slowly to her face. Blue eyes returned to red as she moved forward, tenderly pressing her lips to Akko’s exposed wrist. She imagined how bright the fire inside Akko must be as she took in the rosiness on her cheeks, the constant shivers she felt emanating from her, and the quickened pulse she had felt on several parts of her body.

And roaring it was. Akko almost couldn’t stand it. It took all that was left of her sanity not to give in to the flames of desire inside of her. Each drop of water that fell over her skin felt like ice, and left a trail that the wind made far more apparent than she had ever felt before. The contrast between hot and cold added to the shock of each new sensation that Diana had sent pulsing through her entire being, combined to form a growing glow of warmth inside of her. Compared to the fire she felt now, the previous night felt like nothing more than a flickering candle.

Diana reveled in the results of her efforts, and almost without thinking, tilted her head ever so slightly before starting a slow descent down the length of Akko’s arm, her lips sliding carelessly over sensitive skin. As she made her way back up, she planted a gentle kiss against her shaking, open palm, before finally releasing her. Akko had already begun panting, unable to think or control herself amidst the sensory overload she was experiencing. She was relieved to be given a quick moment to catch her breath however, as her arm fell back to its resting place against the tree.

However, her reprieve was short-lived as Diana immediately moved forward again, her hands falling down to take a firm hold on each of Akko’s. With a refueled fervor, she placed her lips back to Akko’s, who’s own were trembling softly. She was unable to hold back the thrill that was her racing heart anymore, as the spark she had used to ignore Akko’s flame had caused one of her own to erupt aggressively in her chest. Wild flames fueled her movements as her tongue pushed its way into an almost too accepting mouth. The familiar warm, wet feeling from the night before greeted her eagerly as the canopy above gave way to even more of the storm.

A steady flurry of soft rain poured its way over the girls and the ground beneath, however neither even flinched as the roar of thunder and lightning split the air around them. Their own sounds had become mute against the cacophony of nature. The lack of their own sounds only heightened their sense of touch against one another. Akko’s legs finally gave way as Diana let go of her hands to instead wrap them around Akko’s neck, Akko’s own arms wrapping around her waist in response as they pulled themselves together. Diana guided their descent as they came to a rest on the ground, seating herself carefully on Akko’s shaking legs in an effort to keep their bodies as close to each other as they could manage.

Their kiss stayed intact as they slid down, and one of Diana’s hands now held onto Akko’s head, keeping her firmly pressed into their kiss as they continued the dance inside their mouths, each ignoring the mess they were now sitting in. Though neither cared, their hair had started to stick together in long strands and bits that tangled and meandered their way over their faces. Even with a constant shower of chill moisture, both girls melted into each other with the heat they shared. The intensity only increased as each struggled to maintain a grip on clothes that were thoroughly soaked.

It was Diana’s turn to shiver, as Akko had finished readjusting to keep her arms around her, and had now started to trail her nails across her back. Both girls felt, rather than heard, the soft moans coming from one another, a unique feeling adding to the flurry of sensations. The sudden realization only made each of them focus even more so on picking up on each sign from the other’s actions as they continued to delve further into the mess that they had both become. Neither had any idea how much time had passed as Diana finally broke their heated kiss, her mouth slightly open as she sat, panting down at Akko who herself mimicked the same actions in an attempt to catch her breath.

Both girls stared unblinking, taking in the glow in the other's eyes, the sharp reflections of light that highlighted specific details each time a bolt of lightning raced across the sky. Though neither could see the stars in each other’s gaze, they very much existed. Both their worlds seemed to visually spark with intensity as they slowly became more and more aware of their surroundings. A steady flow of water dripped from Diana’s nose, and several streams had formed their way over each girl’s face as they followed each other’s unique new patterns traced out from the water.

Diana smiled warmly as she let her body finally relax, lowering herself to plant a gentle kiss over Akko’s lips. Akko returned the smile, but the moment was ruined as she abruptly broke into a soft giggle. Diana tilted her head softly in question, which only brought more laughter.

“Akko…what is it? What’s so funny?”

Akko continued to giggle, just a little bit before, gathering herself again. As if to confirm what exactly it was that she was so amused over, her eyes wandered. She traced the trail of mud over Diana’s boots and at the hem of her uniform. That, for one, was an odd sight, but she also enjoyed following the creases and details in each fold and bend in the now soaked cloth of the girl on top of her. She had never seen her so unkempt in all of the time she had known her.

Diana blushed as she finally realized what it was that Akko was focusing on. Of all things, this complete child has the audacity…but she’s so cute, I can’t be angry at her. She conquered her own slight annoyance as it flared up, and instead used a gentle hand to point Akko’s face back up at her own, before gently pressing her lips again to a now familiar place. She planted several kisses, each a fluttering, light touch, as if a butterfly was dancing on the tip of a soft flower. With a giggle of her own, she moved her flurry, dropping feather-soft kisses to the cheek, nose, and forehead of a very confused Akko. She pulled away finally, an endearing, if not wet smile spreading its way over her face. Akko’s own warm smile, equally drenched in the still consistent tirade of raindrops, met hers in return.

“You had a question for me earlier, did you not, Akko?”

Akko’s face went blank, only briefly, before she gently shook her head. Though she hadn’t forgotten her annoyed thoughts from before, she now had a new question.

“Why all of this? Is there a point to it?”

A look of worry crawled over Akko’s face, much to Diana’s dismay. She pulled Akko’s head to her chest, hugging her close as she finally decided to answer.

“I like you, that’s why. I also like…this. I know I might have made it a little difficult for you, but I wanted to make sure you wanted it, too…in my own way.”

Akko struggled defiantly, finally pulling her head away from Diana, a mess of drenched hair stuck to her face as she stared defiantly upwards. It took a considerable amount of effort for Diana to resist the urge to smile at the image beneath her.

“All you had to do was ask! Do you know how angry you made me?! And how rough you are?!”

“But you liked it, didn’t you?” Diana smirked as she surrendered to the urge of a smile, which slowly made it’s way over her lips. Even in the now darkening sky, she could see the color of anger in Akko’s face shift quickly to that of a flush, flustered pink. “I thought so. We should go back to the Academy now, Akko. It’s getting late.”

“Looking like this?! Why didn’t you just cast a spell to keep us dry in the beginning?!”

Akko pointed an accusatory finger at the supplies that still lay untouched by the storm, dry and safe in a small bubble of air. Diana slowly rose to her feet, helping Akko up in the process as she wrapped her arms around her neck again, pulling her close and hovering inches away from her ear before whispering.

“I inquired earlier…and now I want to know, my sweet little treat…” She felt Akko shiver as she took several deep, heavy breaths against her ear. “What made you more wet, the rain…or me?”

Akko’s heart erupted. Her entire body tensed, and Diana couldn’t help but to give one last giggle as she gently kissed her cheek. Akko shook herself as she struggled immensely to regain her composure, several excuses for something that could at best maybe have resembled words coming from her mouth before she gave up trying to speak.

Diana signed happily, casting several spells to first keep the girls safe from the rain, then to tidy and clean their uniforms, and finally to provide a little warmth against the still chill wind. Raindrops stopped on an invisible bubble that emerged above them and slid harmlessly away as Diana retrieved her bags. Akko rushed forward, taking the bags from one of Diana’s hands and replacing it with her own with a questioning look. Diana only smiled in response before making her way back to the trail, the girl of her dreams at her side, hand in hand, as they began back down the trail to Luna Nova Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, 'an even less silent confession' in a much less private setting! This one will be totally vanilla, and super cute. Like, cavity inducing levels of cute. You've been warned. >:3c I'm not giving any spoilers though~
> 
> Also, I'm not promising a deadline for it, but regardless, it's still a date. Hope to see you then!


End file.
